dinoattackrpg01fandomcom-20200215-history
Turahk-Kal
}Turahk-Kal is a demolitions expert who joined Dino Attack Team. Biography Turahk-Kal signed up for Dino Attack Team in Antarctica, where he chose the codename "Turahk-Kal" to strike great fear in his opponents. After preparing his weapons and his Fire Hammer for battle, he left on a barge for LEGO Studios. After completing his mission at LEGO Studios, he traveled to Adventurers' Island to protect the native dinosaurs from the Mutant Dinos and to fight the Mutant Dinos attacking the Pyramid Area. Upon his return to LEGO City, Turahk-Kal learned that Dino Attack Headquarters was devastated by Kotua's airship, [[The Voltage|the Voltage]]. Knowing that he did not stand a chance against the Voltage, Turahk-Kal found an abandoned police station and a police helicopter. He attempted to fly the helicopter to Antarctica, but the vehicle's fuel tank was ruptured and left him stranded. Turahk-Kal sent out a distress signal, but the Voltage found him first and abducted him. Turahk-Kal was locked up aboard the airship, along with Databoard. Luckily, Databoard broke himself free and helped Turahk-Kal escape his cell. When they were discovered by sentry robots and turrets, Turahk-Kal created a distraction to help Databoard escape, but found himself recaptured as a result. Shortly afterward, Databoard and Glide were also captured. Databoard broke free once again and helped Turahk-Kal and Glide escape. Together, they stormed the bridge of the Voltage and they confronted the Guardian Mk. IV. Although Turahk-Kal and Databoard tried to fight the robot, they were unable to stop it. Turahk-Kal and Databoard were able to escape to the streets below. On the roof of one building, they were joined by PBB, who arrived in a Multi-Pod. However, they received a distress signal from Rex's PDA from aboard the Voltage and knew that they had to rescue him, even if it was an obvious trap by Kotua. They climbed inside PBB's pod and returned to the Voltage. Aboard the Voltage, they were confronted by the Guardian once again. Turahk-Kal and PBB were taken away by security robots. Turahk-Kal was to be gassed to death, but the security bot that was overseeing the poisonous gases was disabled by Rex, allowing Turahk-Kal and PBB to escape. After arming himself with a shocker spear, Turahk-Kal joined PBB and Rex in confronting Guardian and rescuing Databoard. They fled from Guardian, security bots, and Kotua, finally managing to escape in Robo-Blades stolen from the ship's hangar. Turahk-Kal traveled with PBB to the ruins of Dino Attack Headquarters. Having lost his Fire Hammer in the battle against the Voltage, Turahk-Kal took refuge in a makeshift bunker in an abandoned mall. Borrowing a jet from a pilot, he flew to Adventurers' Island and teamed up with Cobra, Kai, Snake of Spades, Hyrode, Venom, Axel, Voltage, and Databoard. After the mission was complete, Turahk-Kal and his teammates flew a T-1 Typhoon to Pirates Forbidden Island and visited the control center, since the scientists stationed there could cure the mutations of Axel and Hyrode. When they arrived, the scientists' supply of de-mutation venom had run out, but they received a new shipment the following day. In the meantime, the rest of the team left the control center and battled Mutant Raptors and Mutant Pterosaurs. They arrived at the island's coast and tried to take a pirate ship, but their progress was halted by ShadowTech. They hid from a ShadowTech T-1 Typhoon in an old pirate hideout, and fled when the helicopter destroyed the hideout. They escaped the island in a Dino Attack T-1 Typhoon piloted by John and traveled back to LEGO City. Answering a distress signal from Enchanted Island, the squad rescued Louis and fought the Mutant Dinos on the island. Although Louis and Turahk-Kal end up separated from the rest of the squad, they traveled to Astor City to rendezvous with their teammates. Turahk-Kal's status following his arrival at Astor City remains unconfirmed, leaving it uncertain whether or not he survived the Dino Attack. Abilities and Traits Turahk-Kal is an explosives expert. Turahk-Kal tends be a loner and prefers going solo on missions rather than working with others. Trivia *Turahk-Kal is the primary character of Turient K {Alix} in Dino Attack RPG. *Turahk-Kal is named after Turahk, the Rahkshi of fear, and the Bohrok-Kal, an elite group of Bohrok, from BIONICLE. Category:Dino Attack Agents Category:Primary Characters